More Than Friends
by FanTween18
Summary: When Natsu asks Lucy to go to the official Fairy Tail Valentines Day Dance with him, she's heart broken, read to find out why. Oh and near the end there is some Lissana hate. I don't acctually hate the character, but I recently finished a story with an evil Lissana, that kills Lucy, so yea. I promise a HAPPY ending! You'll get the pun later... R&R!


****Hello ther********e******** my fellow readers. This is my ********rewrite of my ********first fanfiction. It's a oneshot, a Nalu oneshot. I love Nalu they're my OTP! I hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget to R&amp;R you! ********The last one will not even be concidered a story. It was that bad.. ********BTW I don't own Fairy tail! ********Oh and don't forget to check out my new fanfic, My Misfortune. ****

_**-FanTween18**_

**That One Day**

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Today is the day I'm going to tell him how I feel" Lucy exclaimed grinning as she skimmed her cute reflection. It was February 14th, meaning it was VALENTINES DAY!

Lucy wore baby blue jeans, her black knee high boots, and a light pink crop top that said LOVE in big bold letters. Her hair was completely down excluding the small braid that hung at the side of her head. She grabbed her keys she headed out trying to contain her nerved.

"He'll probably be to dense to actually comprehend what I'm saying.." she thought mentally sweat-dropping.

******************************At The GUILD***************************

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

Today was the official Fairy Tail valentines dance, and all the guys were going with their girlfriends. Of course I didn't have anyone to go with since, I didn't have a girlfriend. I sat at a table sulking quietly, of course Gajeel and Gray had both been teasing me all day and trying to pick a fight. But I wasn't in the mood. My favorite blond, and crush, which I'll never admit out loud, had been missing all day and I was hoping to ask her to go with me. Of course only as friends since she would never think of me as anything else. She had completely 'friend-zoned' me, as Mira called it. Not only was I sad about that, but I had a particularly bad hunch about today.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I entered the guild like I normally would, stepping through the wooden oak doors as everyone greeted me, I could see my friends all cuddled up with their boyfriends.

"Oh well whatever happens today I hope me and Natsu can stay friends.." I thought to my self grinning at Erza as I looked around for my pink headed friend. Shoving all doubt into the back of my mind I walked over to the table were Natsu was sulking to himself.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

I could smell "HER" in here somewhere.

"SHE" was here and here and I still couldn't muster up the courage to ask her to the dance, even as friends.

She was probably gonna go with some new boyfriend who new twice as much about romance than I. But I could smell no new scent in the room so I dismissed the thought. I heard foot steps to my right, thinking it was Gray or Gajeel coming to tease me again. Luce was probably off with Levy or Juvia not even giving a second though about me.

"Hey Natsu!" I heard a female voice say, wait I recognized that voice!

It was "HER" voice! And her scent was coming from my right. My eyes widened as I turned my head to face her. She was giving me a heart melting grin, she looked beautiful as always. But she looked more radiant than usual, like something was getting her really exited.

"Um Natsu? Are you okay? Your staring like me as if I where a ghost..?" the celestial mage asked concerned.

"y..yea.. I..m fine.." I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Umm okay I wanted to talk to you.." she began rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

"I wanted to ask you something first!" I replied quickly not even processing what I had apparently screamed out.

"Shit" I thought.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"I bet you twenty jewel, Natsu's gonna confess." A white hared bartender whispered to a drunk Cana

"No way! I bet you fifty jewel that he's gonna try to but screw it up in the end!" The brunette whispered back with a smirk plastered across her thin lips.

"Deal!" they whispered together shaking hands to seal their bet.

Back to Natsu was trying to form words.

"So you see, there's this... um... dance.." the fire mage began nervously

"And you know I thought we could go together... as …. fr...friends of course.." he said looking down sheepishly, as his whole face turned red. The blonds eyes widened, as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, she then realized what the end of the sentence had been.

"as friends of course.." the words echoed through her head as her happy thoughts turned sad. She rose her head to meet Natsu's eyes. Hurt flashed through her eyes as she forced a week smile.

"Sure Natsu, I would love to.." The blond mage exclaimed loudly

"As more than friends." The sad celestial mage mumbled, sure that no one had heard. But thanks to his amazing dragon hearing he had heard every single word and saw right through her, he could smell the salty tears, daring to fall, he could see her hurt expression as she smiled, and announced that she was going home to get ready, and he could definitely hear as her tears hit the stone ground as he ran after her. He was screaming her name, he didn't know what he could have said or done, but all he knew was that he had hurt her, and that was the pink-ettes worst nightmare.

When Lucy reached her house, she ran inside slamming the door and locking her window. The poor girl wasn't I the mood for visitors. She went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable and made herself more tea. It was raining now... she could hear the crackle of thunder and could see the flashes of lighting outside her window. She needed to calm down and get ready for the dance.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I'm being over emocional!" I thought as I sat on my couch with a book in hand. I guess It just hurt to know that the man I loved didn't return the feelings, what so ever. Of course he stilled loved him as a friend, just like he had said, but I wanted there to be something more than friendship between us. Anyhow I had still agreed to go with him.

***Knock Knock Knock*******

"Luce... I know you're there..." Natsu whispered from outside.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispered, and I could hear his head fall onto the wooden door. Then something happen, something I would have never expected, I heard him chocking on a sob.

"L..Luce.." he cried. No! I wasn't ready to face him! I could open the door really fast and run.. maybe..? Oh well it was my only choice after all. So I walked over to the door running past Natsu but before I could get a single inch away, he grabbed my hands and pinned me to the wall. The tears were not there anymore his face was serious and stern.

"Were are you going Lucy.." he said coldly, sending a shiver down my spine. Well maybe Natsu looked irresistible right know, maybe his lips looked so tasty I would have done anything to have them on mine, and maybe I was giving in to love. Before I could look away he noticed me drooling over him and leaned in to my ear whispering something huskyly "You want some..". I shivered as I nodded rapidly, as he put his forehead to mine and his arms let go of mine, as he cupped my face, his once strong expression broke once again, as his teasing expression turned into a hurt one.

"I'm sorry Luce I can't do this to you, I'm sorry I hurt you and forced you into this, I know you only want me as a friend, so I'm sorry for forcing you to kiss me. I love you and I wish you would see me as more than a friend. But I know that would be an impossible wish I'm sorry Luce." he finished his mini speech lighting his hand and punching himself back.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I ran to his side.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I cried, tears spilling from both my eyes, as he looked up in confusion.

"Well yo know, I can't live with my self for knowing that I almost lost control and hurt you twice.." he said meekly.

"You baka, were did you get the idea I only liked you as a friend. Why did I want to kiss you a second ago? Because I love you! Why did I always get a new boyfriend? To make you jealous so you would ask me out! Why do I let you stay at my house all the time?! Because I'm. In. Fucking. Love. With. You. Natsu. Dragoneel! And If you went and killed your self because of me I would be dead within less than a week. I could never live with out you!" I screamed as he looked at me speechless. I fell over over on to his warm embrace sobbing, and asking him, no, begging him, not to leave me. He then picked me up bridal-style, and carried me back inside my apartment, setting me down on my bed and laying by my side.

After a while of my sobbing into his scarf he spoke up.

"I asked Lissana if she thought you loved me back, she told me that you had 'friend-zoned' me and thought of me as nothing more than your partner. She said if I tried to make a move, you would probably reject me and our friendship would be ruined.. and... I could never live without you, even if it meant watching you get married to some man, and having a family with him, I could never tell you because I could never ruin our friendship." he finished as I sat there in shock.

"I asked you to come to the dance today because you were the only person I wanted to take. Lissana had been all clingy and had been bad mouthing you quite a bit, so I haven't talked to her for the whole day, when she asked me to come to the dance wit her, she said you were a bitch who would never even love me. So I burned the table we were siting at and decided to sit alone." The pink-ette added in sorrow.

(Natsu's P.O.V.)

"Its okay Natsu, because nothing Lissana said was true!" Luce exclaimed in glee as she gave me one of her angelic smiles. I could feel her shuffle as she came into eye level, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Not even an actual kiss, but a really quick peck.

"Oh no way in hell would I let her have all the fun!" I thought as I snatched her up and pinned her down for the second time that day, except for this time I didn't hesitate to kiss senseless. The kiss was nice, REALLY NICE! And it just felt so right. Our lips pressed against each other as I released her hands and she moved them to my neck, wrapping them around as she began tugging on my hair. The kiss felt grate, and we were really enjoying ourselves, until we noticed that the rain had stopped and we could only hear a few clicks and saw flashes of light from the window. They both looked up to see Happy with a camera in his paws.

"Mira's going to love these!" happy exclaimed as he flew away.

"Happy noooo, come back here!" Natsu begged

"That cat!" Lucy shrieked as she grabbed a sweeter and left to go run after the feline.

"Oh well.. I don't really mind people seeing thous photos.." the pink haired dragon slayer thought with a smirk, as he let the warmth and scent of Lucy send him off to la la land.

****Thanks for reading don't forget to R&amp;R. ********And please do check out my profile and read my other current stories.****

_**-FanTween18**_


End file.
